Harry Potter and Tempus
by Raliena
Summary: A new kid arrives at Hogwarts, with a dark secret. If they join Voldemort, Harry is as good as dead, along with anyone else standing in Voldemort's way.
1. The Dream

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything you recognise.  
  
*******  
  
The small family smiled, the mother and father totally adoring their young daughter, who could barely be much older than seven. Her bright green eyes sparkled with laughter; at something her father was telling her.  
  
Voldemort gave the picture to one of his deatheaters.  
  
"Bring me the girl!"  
  
"The girl, my Lord?"  
  
"Yes! She is our key, to ruling the world. To defeating the ministry, to defeating Dumbledore. To killing Harry Potter!" The deatheater disapparated.  
  
He apparated in front of an old small house. The deatheater entered a small house. The mother and father from the photo were standing in front of him. The small girl was standing on the stairs, staring in fright at the robed figure entering.  
  
"Go away! Who said you could enter?" asked the father.  
  
"I want the girl!"  
  
"No, you can't have Rae!"  
  
"Go away!"  
  
"I will have her!"  
  
"NO! You will not!"  
  
"Do what you want, but don't take Rae!"  
  
"Azar Kaarde!" the deatheater said, waving his wand at the couple, as they were muggles, they didn't even know what killed them. The deatheater turned towards the girl, on the stairs.  
  
"You killed them!" she whispered.  
  
"No, they've just gone to sleep."  
  
"You killed them!" Rae announced; her bright green eyes fixed on his face.  
  
"Now come along, little girl. Come with me!"  
  
"No!" Her bright green eyes, were staring straight at him, like two steel bars.  
  
"Come with me, Rae!" he asked again.  
  
"No!"  
  
"You will come with me!"  
  
"No! I won't! I don't know why you want me, but I know it's for evil."  
  
"Evil? No, my child! It's for your safety."  
  
"I'm not your child! And I'm safer here, than with you."  
  
"I don't have time to play games. Come! Or I'll make you!"  
  
"Try!" Rae's unquavering voice dared him. In the half-light from the moon, she looked so much older, than she was. Her voice was more mature, the two emeralds, that were her eyes, burned with an unseen fire, which seemed to radiate everywhere.  
  
"Impetravus!" the deatheater spat, the jet of light headed straight for Rae's chest. As it hit, she blinked, and smiled.  
  
"That all you can do?" she queried. "If you want me, come and get me!" she turned and ran up the stairs. Despite her success, so far, worry and fear were etched on her face. Her hand fumbled for a pendant, beneath her clothes. She held it, in her right hand, and whispered, "Help me!" Curses and hexes followed her, but she dodged them all. The deatheater ran up the stairs after her. A door slammed after her, and he pulled it open. The room was a small bedroom, decorated in pink, with lots of books. However, Rae wasn't there, she just seemed to have vanished.  
  
In a fit of rage, the deatheater went down the stairs, stepping over the parent's dead corpses, left the house, and proceeded to blow it up.  
  
About 500 miles away, a lighting shaped scar on a boy's head, started to burn, as if it was on fire. Harry Potter woke up.  
  
********  
  
What do you think? I want to know! The next chapter, 'Harry Escapes' 


	2. Back to School

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own anything you recognise.

*******

Harry sat on the Hogwarts Express, fiddling with his Prefects badge.  Opposite him sat Hermoine buried deep in a book, and Ron, who was reading the Daily Prophet.  On their chests shone their Prefects badges.

Harry had been rescued by Hermione, on his birthday, from the Dursleys, and taken to the Burrow.  But that was ages ago, and they were now headed for Hogwarts again.

Normally they would be chatting, but Voldemort had been attacking people.  He hadn't killed anyone, yet.  But with some people were in comas, with their lives feared for, it was only a matter of time.

Harry was remembering his dream, all he could now remember was a pair of bright green eyes, so mature, so hard, so fierce, and so unlike his own.  He hadn't told anyone.

"Hey!  Harry, Hermione, take a look at this."  Ron said, brandishing his copy of the Daily Prophet.

            "What?" Harry said, stirring out of his daydream.

            "What's the fuss?"  Hermione asked.

            "Tempus has struck again." Tempus had become a hero in their eyes, no one knew who he was, but he turned up where ever Voldemort had attack, and helped heal and defend people.  Occasionally he would turn up at a press conference, and tell the world that Voldemort had returned.

            "Where?"

            "Did they get a picture?"

            "What'd he say?"

            "Take a look." Ron threw the newspaper to Harry, as Hermione rummaged through her stuff to find hers.

                        '**Tempus Strikes Again!**

'The bandit, known as Tempus, appeared again yesterday.  During a press conference with Cornelius Fudge.  He apparated, despite apperation being impossible.  Several curses and hexes were fired at him.  However due to his infamous speed, he managed to block all of them, wordlessly, and with little movement of his drawn wand.

'Then he replaced his wand in its holster, and drew his sword.  Holding it about his head, he cried

            ' "Voldemort has risen!  Unite and prepare yourselves.  For you can do much to stop him.  Befriend the giants, or they will kill you.  You have set His allies to guard our convicts, His friends.  Realize the danger, now!  Before it is too late!" Whereupon his sword shone with intense brightness, and Tempus vanished.

'The Ministry of Magic had denied the claims, made by the black, silk clad outlaw.  However his true name is still unknown.'

            "I wonder who he is." Ron said.

            "I wonder how he knows." Harry pondered

            "I wonder how he apparatus." Hemoine announced.

            "It's a mystery." Ron said.

            "Talking of mysteries, I wonder where Malfoy is.  He's usually turned up by now, and insulted us." Harry said.

            "Yeah, and I learnt a few curses especially." Ron said disappointed

            "Maybe he's found someone else to bully.  Now that he's a prefect."

            "He's probably picking on a first year." Ron said.  Harry jumped to his feet.

            "Well, let's find out, and stop him."

            "Alright." Ron said.

            "O.K." Hermoine said, and they left the train compartment.

********

What do you think?  I want to know!  Reviews = The next chapter

Thanks Cygnus Crux, Ruinwen and Tirzah, who all reviewed.  This is your chapter.


	3. The New Kid

***  
  
Soon they heard Malfoy's voice in the distance, it sounded like he was bulling, again. Harry, Ron and Hermoine headed towards the noise. As they did, they encountered the twins, Fred and George, heading towards the noise as well.  
  
"Let's see who…"  
  
"…Draco's picking on now." Fred and George said.  
  
As they approached, Malfoy's words started to become audible.  
  
"So you're a mudblood! A nine-year-old mudblood! We don't want any mudbloods here!"  
  
Harry pushed open the compartment door, to reveal the backs of Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, crowding around a small, brown haired boy, of about nine years, with their wands drawn. The boy's own wand wasn't drawn. Harry's hand went straight for his wand, as did the others. However it was not necessary.  
  
Malfoy and gang took one more step forward, and the boy moved. He ducked, to stand beside Malfoy; rammed his elbow into Malfoy's waist, then brought his knee up to meet Malfoy's chin, on its way down. Malfoy was now out for the count.  
  
Then the lad, jumped towards Goyle, leg extended, catching him below the groin. Causing him to crease up in pain.  
  
Crabbe punched the lad, and he fell downwards; but the child landed on his hands, and started to swing his legs round him, approaching Crabbe. He whipped Crabbe's legs from underneath him, and the lad's foot made contact with Crabbe's chin.  
  
By this time, Malfoy was coming unsteadily to his feet. The lad drew his wand, and muttered something, under his breath, and Draco was pinned against the wall.  
  
"Now, Pureblood! I don't care who you are. But you're not going to beat me up." Then he turned towards the crowd at the door. "What's his name?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy." Fred and George chorused in amazement, while the others' mouths moved in stunned bewilderment.  
  
"Right then, Malfoy," as the boy spoke he managed to get disgust piled on the name. "If you don't bother me, I won't bother you. And that goes for your two cronies on the floor here." Goyle reached out and grabbed the lad's ankle. The boy looked down at him, and did the full body bind on him. Then turning to Crabbe, he muttered something else, and Crabbe collapsed.  
  
"Malfoy, I'll leave you here. Someone might find you, and let you down. But if what I've seen so far, is anything to go by. I don't think many people will want to." He reached forwards, removed Draco's wand, and placed it on the floor in front of him. The boy turned away and walked towards the door.  
  
"That was amazing!" Ron announced.  
  
"I've longed to watch something, like that, to happen to Malfoy!" Harry agreed.  
  
"How'd you do it?" Fred (or George) asked.  
  
"What did you do?" George (or Fred) asked.  
  
"What spells did you use?" Hermoinie asked.  
  
"Who are you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, slow down!" the boy replied, "Give me a tick and I'll answer. But first, I want to sit down somewhere. Preferably not in here, I don't want to get into trouble over those three. Also there's all my luggage to move." He motioned to the fairly small trunk, and hand luggage.  
  
Fred and George, grabbed the trunk, and picked it up; leading the way back to their compartment, and they sat down to listen to the boy, whom as they could now see, was very small, about 1 metre 45. He had dark brown hair, which was so messy; it made Harry's look tidy. The only thing about him that was strange was his eyes. His left eye was dark brown, almost black, seemingly pupiless. His right was bright green.  
  
"Right, now you're sat. Answer the questions!" Fred and George chorused.  
  
"O.K. My name is Ray."  
  
"Yes, but we want to know what you did!" Ron yelled. While the others stared.  
  
"O.K. on Malfoy, I used, what I know as, 'The Friendly Handshake' you ram your elbow, in the guy's stomach, and bring your knee up, as he creases over. On the next guy I used a Karate kick. On the last guy, I used a gym move. The spells I used were 'The Hover', 'The Full Body Bind' and 'The Full Jelly'."  
  
Immediately questions were fired at Ray.  
  
"How did you know magic?"  
  
"How did you learn to fight?"  
  
"How come you're so fast?"  
  
"Where do you live?"  
  
"Where did you get 'The Hover' from? It's a dangerous spell."  
  
"Can you teach us?"  
  
But before he could answer, a low, threatening hissing filled the room.  
  
"Harry?" asked Hermione, turning to him.  
  
"It's just speaking garbage. Not real words at all. It's like this 'sena sona suna sula.'"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
A snake crawled on to the trunk that was acting as a table; it was a poisonous coral snake. Everyone, simultaneously, moved back from it. It crawled to the centre of the trunk. Lifted its head. Flickered its tongue. Spat at Hermione. And became a pile of fine, silver-grey dust.  
  
*** 


	4. Weasly Time

Disclaimer: I'm NOT J.K.Roling. I wish I was though.  
  
***  
  
Everyone stared. Everyone that is, except Ray, who curled up and snorted.  
  
Slowly one by one, they all turned to look at him.  
  
"Y…y…your f…f…f…faces!" he spluttered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's a prank!"  
  
"What's it called?"  
  
"Where'd you get it?" the twins asked, their eyes lighting up with possibilities.  
  
"I invented it."  
  
"You?"  
  
"It's based on a muggle prank. I just added magic."  
  
"Harry, Ron, Hermione, get out!"  
  
"We've got some things to discus."  
  
"We've got a new W.W.W here."  
  
"Defiantly."  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione, were almost pushed out of the door. They last thing they heard, as they walked away, was:  
  
"What's W.W.W?"  
  
"Weasley Wizard Wheezes."  
  
"We started it."  
  
"And we want you to help."  
  
"They'll get on fine." Harry said  
  
"Yeah. I just hope they don't get him into trouble."  
  
"Hermione, Ray'll be teaching them tricks. No one's ever pranked them before. At least, not successfully." Ron pointed out  
  
"Yeah, I wonder how he rigged it. The snake appeared at the other end of the compartment."  
  
"And I wonder how he knew the 'Hover' it's v. dangerous."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, if it's too strong, the object could be thrown through the wall."  
  
"I wish he had." Ron murmered  
  
"Well, he's full of surprises, imagine beating Malfoy's gang, single handedly."  
  
"I hope they remember to change."  
  
"They will. Talking of which, we'd better change."  
  
"Yeah. We arrive soon." They wandered back and changed, carefully pinning their prefect badges on.  
  
As normal, Hagrid was waiting on the platform.  
  
"1st Years! 1st Years!" his usual cry rang out.  
  
Harry saw the twins push Ray, in that direction, waving and shouting:  
  
"Good luck!"  
  
Harry smiled; at least Ray would start off with some friends.  
  
He hopped into a carriage, which already contained Ron and Hermione. Together they headed off to Hogwarts, for the Sorting.  
  
***  
  
Read and Review!!!! 


	5. Hats and Sorting

Disclaimer: Do I have to write this again? Alright, I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
***  
  
They sat down in the Great Hall, and waited.  
  
"I wonder which House, Ray'll be in."  
  
Then, the 1st years walked in, all seeming a little overawed. Ray at the back of the line, her face made her look younger than the others, but she held her head high, and looked somewhat older.  
  
"Well, we'll soon find out." Hermione whispered, as the Sorting Hat burst into song.  
  
"I look into your mind, and see, Surprising things that startlingly. But from the corners of your mind, Little things I begin to find.  
  
"From what I notice, I decide, Which the houses, would match your mind.  
  
"Rumours say Hufflepuffs are duffers, This I tell you is not true, For loyalty and friendship, It is the Hufflepuffs, I turn to.  
  
"Rumours say Griffendores, can't make plans, I would like to announce that this, too, is wrong. The Griffendores are always noble, Their hearts always strong.  
  
"Rumours say Ravenclaws are boffins and swots. This, I tell you, is most definitely not. They are clever, with a steady mind. This is where I place, those that kind.  
  
"Rumours say Slytherines, deceive every kind, This is not what I look for in your mind. Instead I look for ambition, And cunning for every situation.  
  
"So trust me, and pick me up. (You might pick up the house cup, one day) Place me on your head. No one here has their mind unread. I will know where you belong. So that's the end of my song."  
  
Professor McGonagal told the 1st years what would happen. And the sorting began. Slowly, one by one, each was sorted, with the traditional cheers.  
  
Finally only Ray was left. Then Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"It is rare, that a student comes to us, from another wizarding school. However, this year we do. I would like to introduce a transfer student, from Spiro, the Spanish school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Who will be placed in the fifth year."  
  
"Tattasule, Raquel." McGonagall announced. Harry did a double take, he looked at Ron and Hermione, they were both surprised. Ron's mouth was wide open, while Heroine's eyebrows were shooting high. Harry glance at the twins, they were both smiling slightly, a fire burning in their eyes, deep down, the fire that burnt, when a trick was being planned by them.  
  
Rae walked quickly to the stool, and the hat was placed on her head, it covered her head completely, almost slipping over her shoulders.  
  
Three minutes from, maybe four, passed. A short time, but Harry knew that for Rae, it must seem like eternity. The twins had the fingers crossed, staring at the hat. Then finally the hat announced,  
  
"Griffindore!" The twins punched the air, and led the cheering, as Rae walked quickly to the table, she shook hands with the prefects, and the twins gave her 'five'. She slips into the space between, as Dumbledore commenced his usual speech.  
  
During the feast, Harry, Ron and Hermione turned towards Rae.  
  
"You never said you were from Spiro." Harry said  
  
"You never said you were 15." Hermione said  
  
"You never said you were a girl." Ron said  
  
"You never asked. Does it matter?" Rae said  
  
"Yes!" Harry, Heroine and Ron said together.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Rae apologised cheekily, with twinkling her Rae. She turned away and chatted with the twins.  
  
After the feast Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Many of the new students, will have probably heard the claims of Tempus. Namely that Voldemort," here everyone winced "had returned. I'm afraid they are true. Here at Hogwarts, we have already had our number reduced, by one, due to him. But if we stick together, we will be safe. And be assured, this is the safest place for you to be.  
  
"However, do not venture into the Forbidden Forest." He glanced at the Weasly twins, who tried to look innocent, and failed. "It is dangerous, to those who do not know it's ways.  
  
"On a slightly happier note, I would like to introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher: Professor Armstrong." Here he indicated a young teacher with long ash blonde hair, in a pony-tail, dark brown eyes; wearing a simple black robe, with a single golden star embroidered on the right shoulder.  
  
"And that is all, for today. Enjoy the year!"  
  
Harry, and Ron and Hermione led the first years to the Griffendore tower, and showed them to dorms.  
  
When later Harry went to storm, he noticed Rae, Fred and George in deep discussion, she was settling in fine. But he couldn't help feeling that he'd seen her before, and that she was hiding something from everyone.  
  
***  
  
Please Review! 


End file.
